


Through the Tourist's eyes

by lilija_the_red



Series: one shots - photo inspired [5]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4735697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilija_the_red/pseuds/lilija_the_red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras and Grantaire try it the tourist's way - at least Grantaire does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Tourist's eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Fifth part!
> 
> This work's picture:  
> http://41.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m9gzdm1VWG1qder5oo1_500.jpg

“Grantaire.” Enjolras groans exasperated.  
But Grantaire only does so much as ignoring him to take another picture of the Eiffel Tower.   
“Really, Grantaire, another picture?! You’ve already made like 50! Every time we stopped. From probably every side of the tower!”  
“We are making a trip through Paris”, Grantaire only shrugs, not looking at Enjolras but trying another angle.  
“Grantaire, we live in Paris.”  
“I know”, Grantaire replies not taking his attention away from his phonecamera.  
Enjolras opens his mouth to respond but closes it again to lack of a comeback.  
“So wh-”, he tries, but is interupted by Grantaire.  
“We may live here, but today”, Grantaire says finally putting down the phone and turning around to Enjolras, a big grin on his face. (Enjolras breath hitches slightly as his eyes meet Grantaire’s.) “Today we are not Parisians, today we are tourists!” - "Two lovers exploring Paris, the city of love“, he adds with a overdramatic silky tone to his voice, winking at Enjolras. Enjolras rolls his eyes, trying hard to hide his smile. Grantaire laughs again.  
"No but really, we are on vacation. Ergo are tourists. And we will do this right!” With that he sweeps forward catching Enjolras hand and pulling him around so he stands between him and the Eiffel Tower in the back. “Say ‘cheese’ !”  
“This is ridiculous. You are ridiculous.” Enjolras crosses his arms in front of his chest, but finally looses the fight of surpressing a smile. Grantaire snaps a photo, and another one and another.   
Enjolras snorts, shaking his head slightly, the grin still on his lips. He makes a step torwards Grantaire, filling the small gap between them. He reaches out for Grantaire’s shirt, grabs it and pulls lightly at the hem, but still hard enough to cause Grantaire to stumble against him. A surprised sound escapes his mouth. Enjolras grin deepens. He leans in closer, until their bodies touch, their lips only centimeters apart.  
"Real tourists, huh? So-“, Enjolras begins, his voice low, "what do you think, what would real tourists do next?” The look in his eyes almost innocent. Almost. But Grantaire knows better. His breath hitches. He tries to clear his throat before he speaks, but it’s to no use. He still sounds breahtless as he answers: “Pro-probably the Louvre-” Grantaire’s hands find their way to Enjolras waists, as Enjolras pretends thinking about it before he answers.  
“Mh… nah. Not really”, he slowly rolls his hips against Grantaire’s, causing a little whine to escape the other man’s throat. “What else”, he asks sweetly.  
“Ehm. A restaurant maybe, the  Le Fumoir I suppose?” Grantaire tries, he does, but Enjolras doesn’t play fair. And suddenly Enjolras’ mouth is under his ear. His lips are hovering over Grantaire’s skin, leaving the ghost of a touch behind.  
'Thank god they are alone on the street!’  
His hands dig deeper into Enjolras’ sides. “What else?” Enjolras whispers into his ear, causing a shiver to run down his spine. A delightful shiver, though.  
“Well-”, he starts, finally finding his stand again. Grantaire lets his hands wander over Enjolra's back of Enjolras’ down to his pants until they find Enjolras’ ass and rest on it. Enjolras jumps slightly, closely followed by a breathy laugh. A wicked grin starts spreading on Grantaire’s face. “Mh, how about the Hotel Lumière. It’s said it is very comfortable and the room service is known to be excellent.”  
“Oh. is that so?” Enjolras lifts his head from where it rested on Grantaire’s shoulder, his eyes are pointed at Grantaire. Grantaire’s smirk widens. He nods. “Oh yes, very good indeed.”  
“I think”, Enjolras says, grinding ones more against Grantaire, “we should try and look for ourselves, as tourists. That we are. Don’t you think?"   
"Definitely”, Grantaire breathes before - finally, finally - pressing his lips against Enjolras’.

**Author's Note:**

> dear lord, this is terribly cheesy, I'm sorry. I think I wrote this particular one like 2 years ago?


End file.
